


What is your dream?

by marehullam



Category: One Direction
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:32:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marehullam/pseuds/marehullam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry spełnia jedno z marzeń Louis'a.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is your dream?

My…

 

Kłamałbym, gdybym powiedział, że lubię pierwsze randki. Nienawidzę ich. Zazwyczaj są nudne, musisz trzymać się na dystans, ale ta pierwsza randka zawsze musi być. 

Idę na nią z Harry’m Styles'em, moim licealnym zauroczeniem. Aktualnie jestem na pierwszym roku studiów, a on w klasie maturalnej. 

Nie pamiętam zbyt dokładnie jak mnie zaprosił, byłem wtedy zbyt podekscytowany. Wiem tylko tyle, że wpadliśmy na siebie, dosłownie. Wpadłem na niego, spóźniłem się na zajęcia i biegłem w stronę uczelni. Harry wyszedł zza rogu i ja niezdara Tomlinson musiałem na niego wpaść. Potem jakoś szybko poszło. 

Co z tego, że idę na randkę z Harry’m Podniecającym Styles'em? 

I tak nie lubię pierwszych randek. 

…dream…

Jak zwykle nie wiedziałem w co się ubrać. Stałem przed szafą w samych bokserkach, patrząc na górę pomiętych ubrań w szafie. Czemu nie pomyślałem wcześniej, aby coś przygotować? Spojrzałem na zegar, stojący na szafce nocnej i wytrzeszczyłem oczy, nie dowierzając w to, że zostało mi tylko pół godziny. 

Wybrałem pierwsze lepsze spodnie oraz koszulę i z tym zestawem pobiegłem do łazienki, po drodze przewracając się o własne nogi. Przewracając teatralnie oczami wstałem z podłogi i teraz jak na normalnego człowieka przystało, przeszedłem przez korytarz, po czym wszedłem do łazienki, przebierając się tam. 

Gotowy wyszedłem z pomieszczenia, akurat gdy ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Dopiero teraz zacząłem się denerwować, bo jak on mógł umówić się ze mną? Jestem tylko zwykłym człowiekiem, podczas gdy on może mieć każdego. 

Przeskakując co drugi stopień znalazłem się na korytarzu, gdzie stał Harry zawzięcie o czymś dyskutując z moją matką. Rozważając ucieczkę, podszedłem do nich i wtedy na mnie spojrzeli. Albo mi się zdawało, albo Harry'emu zaświeciły się oczy, gdy na mnie spojrzał. Zdawało mi się, na pewno. 

Spojrzałem na mamę, dając jej znak, że ma się ulotnić, co zrobiła życząc nam dobrej zabawy. 

…is…

Spojrzałem niepewnie na Harry'ego, który najzwyczajniej uśmiechał się w moją stronę. Boże, on miał tak słodkie dołeczki. Automatycznie sam się uśmiechnąłem. 

\- Ładnie wyglądasz. - powiedział łapiąc mnie za rękę (wow, ale on ma dużą dłoń). Wyszliśmy z domu i teraz zdałem sobie sprawę, że on wyglądał jakby przyszedł z jakiegoś wybiegu. Miał czarne opinające spodnie, które podkreślały jego chude i długie nogi oraz zwykłą białą koszulkę, dzięki której widziałem połowę jego tatuaży. Sam miałem parę, ale do niego bardziej pasowały. Z tymi włosami “po seksie” i tatuażami wyglądał jak hipster. 

\- Chyba sobie jaja robisz, spójrz na siebie. 

Wsiedliśmy do jego srebrnego BMW (skąd on miał kasę na to auto?!), a on dżentelmen musiał mi otworzyć drzwi. Czuję się jak baba. 

\- Nie możesz przyjąć komplementu? - westchnąłem, nie byłem przyzwyczajony do komplementów. Nawet ich nie lubiłem, bo każdy mówił je tylko po to, aby dobrać się do moich spodni. Wstyd się przyznać, ale się im udawało. 

\- Dziękuję, ty też ładnie wyglądasz. - wymruczałem w jego stronę. Resztę drogi przebyliśmy w ciszy. Tej przyjemnej, która była przerywana piosenkami z radia. Spojrzałem na niego zdezorientowany, gdy zatrzymaliśmy się obok cukierni. Kiedyś chodziłem tutaj co najmniej raz w tygodniu, aż nie poszedłem na studia. W tedy kompletnie zapomniałem o tym miejscu.

…kiss…

Wysiadłem z samochodu, tym razem sam sobie otworzyłem drzwi. Ubiegłem go po prostu. 

Gdy przekroczyliśmy próg kawiarni, od razu poczułem znajomy zapach gorącej czekolady i jabłek. Kochałem to miejsce, czułem się tutaj jak w domu. Spojrzałem na Harry'ego, który z ogromnym uśmiechem prowadził mnie za rękę do najbardziej oddalonego stolika w kącie. 

\- Dlaczego tutaj? - zapytałem, patrząc na niego podejrzliwie. Spojrzał mi w oczy i przysięgam, że jeśli bym nie siedział to już bym zemdlał. Miał tak śliczne tęczówki - zielone, zawsze miałem do nich słabość. Możliwe, że to przez te oczy, zauroczyłem się w nim od razu, gdy go zobaczyłem. 

\- Bo tutaj pierwszy raz cie zobaczyłem. Siedziałeś, dokładnie tam gdzie siedzisz, z Zayn'em. Śmialiście się z czegoś, nie wiem z czego, ale wiem że twój śmiech od razu mnie zauroczył. - przygryzłem wargę, rumieniąc się znacznie. Spuściłem wzrok na swoje splecione palce, modląc się aby Harry nie zauważył czerwieni na moich policzkach. - Słodko wyglądasz jak się rumienisz. - powiedział podnosząc dwoma palcami mój podbródek, tak że teraz tonąłem w jego oczach. 

\- Zgaduję, że nie da się nic przed tobą ukryć. - odpowiedziałem kąśliwe. On jedynie uśmiechnął się i ruchem ręki, przywołał kelnerkę, która przyszła do nas w natychmiastowym tempie. Była to dość wysoka szatynka, z miłym uśmiechem. Pierwszy raz ją widzę. 

\- Dzień dobry, jestem Eleanor, będę dzisiaj was obsługiwać. - posłała w moją stronę uśmiech, który odwzajemniłem. 

\- Ja poproszę gorącą czekoladę i szarlotkę, a ty Louis kochanie co zamawiasz? - zobaczyłem, że dziewczyna posłała Harry'emu gniewne spojrzenie, na co on uśmiechnął się do niej zwycięsko. W myślach uniosłem brew ku górze, dziwiąc się że powiedział do mnie “kochanie”. Nie żeby mi to przeszkadzało! Fajnie to brzmi. 

\- Eee..to samo, poproszę. - Eleanor odeszła do nas dziwnie kręcąc tyłkiem, wcześniej notując nasze zamówienie. 

\- Ona perfidnie z tobą flirtowała. - wysyczał w moją stronę. Posłałem mu zdezorientowane spojrzenie, kompletnie się z nim nie zgadzając.

\- A co jesteś zazdrosny? - uśmiechnąłem się złośliwie w jego stronę.

\- Tak. - powiedział bez ogródek. Zaśmiałem się i splotłem ze sobą dłonie na stole.

Harry położył dłonie na moich, pocierając je kciukiem, akurat gdy kelnerka przyniosła nasze zamówienia. Postawiła przed nami nasze zamówienia i odeszła tak szybko jak przyszła, mówiąc za sobą ciche “smacznego”. 

…of…

Muszę przyznać, że z Harry’m rozmawiało mi się bardzo… swobodnie. Dużo się o nim dowiedziałem, nawet powiedział mi coś o czym nikt inny nie wie, a mianowicie, że kiedyś uprawiał balet. Mama go zapisała na te zajęcia i dziwnie to przyjął, bo zaczęły się mu podobać. 

Skomentowałem to wybuchem śmiechu, na co udał że się obraża. Nie moja wina, że wyobraziłem sobie Harry'ego w damskim stroju baletnicy i o dziwo nawet w tym wyglądałby dobrze. 

Wyszliśmy z kawiarni w świetnych humorach, gdy na dworze było już ciemno. 

\- Przejdziemy się do parku? - zapytał, wlepiając we mnie swoje przeklęte spojrzenie. 

\- Jasne. 

Dobrze, że jest dość ciepło i bezchmurnie, bo mam na sobie tylko koszulę. Szliśmy krętymi uliczkami parku, zawzięcie o czymś rozmawiając. Gdy znaleźliśmy się przy głównej fontannie, zatrzymał się. Zagrodził mi drogę. 

…the...

\- Jakie jest twoje najbardziej wstydliwe marzenie? - zapytał przygryzając wargę. 

\- A ciekawi cię to ponieważ? 

\- Chce wiedzieć. Ja powiedziałem ci o baletnicy. - skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. 

\- Dobra wygrałeś. Wstydliwe mówisz? - poklepałem się po brodzie, udając że zastanawiam się nad odpowiedzią. - Tylko się nie śmiej. - zagroziłem mu palcem - Myślę, że pocałunek w deszczu, trochę tandetne, ale zawsze chciałem wiedzieć jak to jest. Zadowolony? 

\- Bardzo. A co byś powiedział, gdybym spełnił twoje marzenie? - zapytał całkiem poważnie. Spojrzałem na niebo, na którym nie było żadnej chmurki. Jak on chce to niby zrobić?

\- Nie uda ci się. - odpowiedziałem pewnie

\- Uda. - zmarszczyłem brwi. Przecież on nie jest matką naturą, a bynajmniej o niczym takim nie wiem. Wzruszyłem ramionami i chciałem iść dalej, ale złapał mnie za ramię. 

…rain.

\- Dajesz Zayn! - zawołał. Zaraz, skąd się tutaj wziął Zayn? Tak, dla jasności to mój najlepszy przyjaciel.

Poczułem kropelki wody, skapujące z… no właśnie skąd? Spojrzałem na niebo, było całkowicie bez jakiejkolwiek chmurki. 

Gdy byłem już całkowicie przemoczony, poczułem usta Harry'ego napierające na moje. Od razu odwzajemniłem pocałunek, masując jego miękkie loczki. Poczułem jego ogromne dłonie na moich biodrach. Nie macie pojęcia, jak bardzo chciałem zatopić się w jego miękkich wargach. Smakują, dokładnie tak, jak sobie wyobrażałem (cicho).

I ohhh.. czy ja właśnie poczułem jakieś dziwne fajerwerki w podbrzuszu? Oficjalnie mogłem powiedzieć, że Harry całuje najlepiej na świecie.

\- Jak i skąd się wziął tutaj Zayn? - zapytałem nabierając powietrza do płuc, gdy niechętnie musieliśmy przerwać pocałunek. Przynajmniej tak było od mojej strony.

\- Byłem wczoraj u Zayn'a i zapytałem go o twoje marzenie, powiedział mi to. A jeśli chodzi o deszcz to Zayn podłączył wąż (no wiecie szlauf, wiecie o co chodzi nie? - dop.aut), do fontanny. 

Patrzyłem na niego, nie mogąc wydusić z siebie odpowiedniego słowa. Pierwszy raz ktoś tyle dla mnie zrobił. 

\- Widzisz Boo Bear, - wytrzeszczyłem oczy, notując sobie w głowie że mam zabić Zayn'a. - chyba się w tobie zakochałem. - powiedział, opierając swoje czoło o moje. 

\- Ja chyba też, się w tobie zakochałem, Curly. - teraz to ja go pocałowałem, już bez żadnego “deszczu”.

\- Awww jakie to słodkie! - wykrzyknął skądś Zayn, - Mój mały Boo dorósł. 

Oficjalnie mogę stwierdzić, że chyba zacznę lubić pierwsze randki, ale tylko z Harry’m.


End file.
